


Ready to Live, Ready to Die

by FinalDestiny13



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Gen, honestly was going to be a prompto pairing but there's more ignis interaction, i havent read any but i've seen them, so have this i guess if you want, so ignis pairing it is, this is dumb but amuses me, yet another twin!caelum fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:54:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9500870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinalDestiny13/pseuds/FinalDestiny13
Summary: In which King Regis had a set of twins, Noctis and Kiyoshi. Join them on their adventure of eventually saving the world along with their three friends slash guards as the world they once knew starts crashing down around them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Quick run down of Kiyoshi. Name means "shining." She can wield many weapons like Noct but prefers and is best with swords, daggers, firearms, and her own Engine Blade. Her best magic ability is blizzard (my Noct used fire the most but I actually never used magic tbh). 
> 
> Hair is spiky like bro's but a pixie cut. Wears a dark blue muscle shirt with tiny black skulls falling from the neckline (like Noct's). Wears a black see through cardigan that falls to back of knees with dark grey skulls randomly placed everywhere. Black jeans and black combat boots and also dons black fingerless gloves. 
> 
> Got it? Let's go!

Blue eyes studied the form of the Lucian Prince, watching him spar against the shield known as Gladiolus. She snorted in amusement when the Prince was knocked back, head connecting with the tiled floor of the practice room. She winced, however, when a gloved hand grabbed her ear to tug once on the appendage before disappearing.

"It is highly unkind of you to laugh at your brother's failure, Princess."

She turned to the spectacled man that stood beside her, a small scowl marring her face. "But Noct totally missed his opening, Ignis. You know I love to tease him about such things during sparring sessions." The scowl disappeared, only to be replaced by a grin. "Besides, I seem to recall yo-" 

The Princess snapped her mouth shut due to the green eyed glare directed her way. She shifted her attention to the snickering blond beside him. "Why don't you spar for a change, Prompto?"

The blond sputtered. "M-Me?! No way! That warp thing you two do would kick my ass! I'll pass, thanks."

Ignis' hand suddenly shot out beside her face, Kiyoshi blinking. Her eyes spotted the familiar dagger held between the chef's fingers, gaze lifting to see her brother glaring daggers (ha!) at her, scowl marring his pretty face. "I'd like to see you try then, Kiyo."

She grinned, patting Ignis on the shoulder as he handed her the small weapon with a rather reluctant sigh. 'Here they go again,' he thought as she stepped forward, dagger twirling around her fingers.

"I'd rather kick your ass instead, brother dearest. No offence, Gladio," she stated, turning to the large man. He chuckled, his sword vanishing. 

"None taken," was the reply as he moved to stand beside the other two men. 

Kiyo tossed the dagger at Noct's head, the blade disappearing before making impact, the Prince completely unphased by the action as he stood once more. The twins had matching grins as their hands were raised to their side, hands summoning their Engine Blade, a sixteenth birthday gift from their father. Just as they were about to take a step forward to warp at one another, someone cleared their throat, halting their spar. 

The five friends turned to see a rather nervous looking servant at the door. (Nervous due to the fact that the twins could cause major damage in a near empty room.) "Pardon me for the intrusion, but his Royal Majesty has summoned you all to appear before him."

Engine Blades disappeared, the group clearly confused by the suddenness. Kiyoshi shrugged.

"Let's go see what dad wants."

 

\----

 

The Lucian twins stood by one another as the other three stood behind them. King Regis had ordered them all to travel to Altissia for Noct's wedding to Lady Lunafreya. They all bowed their heads, Noct turning around to brush past Gladio, his sister following moments later, the three men hot on their heels. She walked beside the older twin, shoulders brushing. "You okay?" she asked quietly.

He hummed, lost in thought, not really answering. Kiyoshi pressed on anyway. "At least we'll get to see Luna again, yeah?"

His expression softened, Kiyo mentally cheering at her success. "Yeah."

The group of five halted their descent down the palace stairs to the awaiting Regalia, hearing someone shout for the twins. 

"What now?" questioned Noct as they all turned to see the King limping his way down the steps, his personal guard not far behind him. The twins stepped toward him, even more confused then before at their father's actions.

"My children," he began, slightly out of breath. "I fear I have left much unsaid." He turned his attention to his son. "You place a great burden on those who would bear with you."

"You're one to talk," they stated with a grin as the walked forward to the awaiting men.

King Regis directed his gaze at them. "I ask not that you guide my wayward children, merely remain by their side."

Ignis bowed his head. "Indeed, Your Grace."

"We'll see them to Altissia if it's the last thing we see."

"Yeah, what he said."

"Hate to break this up, but Cor's got the motor running." Noctis ignored the hand that shoved at his shoulder at his rudeness. Kiyoshi turned to their father's guard. "He's in your hands now, Drautos." The guard nodded before the two turned back to their friends, intent on heading to the awaiting car, Regis stopping them once more before the took another step further.

"And another thing, Kiyoshi, make sure your brother minds his manners around his charming bride-to-be."

She laughed as Noct rolled his eyes. "Will do, dad."

Noct mock bowed towards the King, face lifting to revealing a smirk. "Your Majesty as well. Try to mind yours around our esteemed guests from Niflheim."

"Neither of you have cause for concern."

"Nor do you."

"Take heed," Regis warned them. "Once you set forth, you cannot turn back."

"Think I would?"

Regis shook his head. "I need only know that you are ready to leave home behind. Both of you."

Kiyoshi's brows furrowed as did her brother's at the comment. What did that mean? She was coming back after the wedding. Why wouldn't she? Noct, wasn't too concerned however, ready to leave home behind. What did their father know, she wondered.

Regis continued. "Take care on the long road. Wheresoever you both shall go, the line of Lucis goes with you." He placed his free hand on Noctis' shoulder, smiling. "Walk tall, my son."

The Prince reached up, his hand squeezing his father's with a nod before taking his leave. The King turned to his still concerned daughter. Trust her to know that something was going on. Alas, he could not hint at it for she would refuse to leave his side. "Take care, my dear. Watch after him and the others."

Her expression cleared, nodding affirmative. Kiyoshi stepped forward, throwing her arms around her father's neck as she hugged him. "Love you daddy. Bye for now," she whispered. He wrapped his free arm around her, squeezing tightly, not wishing to release his hold, but knew that he must.

"And I love you both," he murmured, holding back the tears that wished to make themselves known. He must make sure that his children flee this place, give them a chance of survival for what was sure to come. 

"Kiyo! Come on!" Noct yelled.

Gladio smirked. "We'll leave you behind."

Releasing her grip and kissing his cheek one last time, Kiyoshi turned to the chuckling boys with a scowl. "And let you guys have all the fun? I think not!" she shouted, hastily making her way down the stairs, two steps at a time. "You guys totally need me to bail you out of trouble. Besides, you three will the need the help if Noct sleeps in again when a Catoblepas ravages camp."

"Not true!" the boy exclaimed in denial.

"Highly unlikely," commented Ignis. "That such a creature would attack our camp. Voretooth are the best possibility."

Regis chuckled, watching as the five squabbled away, a sad smile on his face as they disappeared inside the vehicle, the King watching as the Regalia took off one last time, his precious children safely inside. He was glad that would be the last memory he would have of his beloved children, for what was to come would shatter their entire world. They would need just not each other, but their three friends as well for the journey that awaited them.

'By the Gods, please let them accomplish this near impossible task that you have set forth for my son. And may my daughter find happiness in the dark days that are to come.'

He turned, heading back inside the palace to prepare for the Nifs arrival in the next few days. Soon, everything would change.

Hopefully for the better in the end.

 

\---

 

"You're awfully quiet Kiyo. Is something the matter?" Ignis asked, green eyes glancing up into the rear view mirror where he could see her expression clearly.

She shook her head after a moment, though the frown still stayed in place. "Not really. Just feels weird leaving home for a long while, I guess."

"Yeah, but imagine the adventures we'll have on the way!" Prompto exclaimed as he turned around in his seat to grin delightfully at her. 

Kiyoshi smiled. Prompto's excitement could be infectious sometimes. "Excellent point, chocohead."

Everyone laughed as the blond shouted that he so did  _NOT_  have chocobo butt hair for the millionth time. Seeing that he went unheard, he pouted, arms crossing as he sat back in his seat to glare at the scenery.

Kiyo grinned, leaning forward to ruffle his ~~feathers~~ hair, gaining flailing hands as he smacked them away. "No need to pout chocohead. We still love you despite your hair."

Gladio busted out laughing deeply, Ignis chuckling in amusement as Noctis snickered at his best friend's misery. 

"Friendship over with all of you. All of you."


End file.
